


The Life of an Outlaw

by marvelousrats



Series: Cowboy AU [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cowboy AU, Drug Use, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Outlaws, Past Child Abuse, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousrats/pseuds/marvelousrats
Summary: Jet got stabbed. Injuries were common when one’s main job was highway robbery, but this was worse than usual.
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Cowboy AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812082
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	The Life of an Outlaw

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a prequel to 'Wanted' because I wanted to (lol), but you can just read them separately. Who needs an overarching plot. Thanks for the support on this weird ass AU fueled by an unreasonable love for ATLA, cowboys, and hurt/comfort fics, I really appreciate it.

Jet got stabbed. Injuries were common when one’s main job was highway robbery, but this was worse than usual. Zuko ripped the sleeve of his shirt and held it over the wound, then he used his belt to tie it down. Jet grabbed at Zuko’s hands while he worked. “Jet, let go, I’m trying to help,” Zuko growled. When he finished he pulled Jet to his feet and as a weird afterthought he grabbed Jet’s hat off the ground and put it on. They stumbled to Tàiyáng. Zuko climbed into the saddle and pulled Jet up behind him. Jet’s face twisted in pain as his torso stretched and strained the wound. Jet wrapped his arms around Zuko’s waist and leaned on his back. Zuko’s own horse, Jasmine, was tied up in the forest, so he didn’t have to worry too much about her wandering off. He briefly debated going to find Smellerbee and Longshot before going to find a doctor, but when he felt how shallow and rapid Jet’s breath was, he spurred Tàiyáng down the road toward town. “C’mon, Jet, we’re almost there,” Zuko gritted out. 

“Zuko,” Jet mumbled. 

“Don’t talk,” Zuko said. Jet continued to mumble Zuko’s name and Zuko had to blink back tears. Zuko felt warm blood start to soak his clothes and he had to finally admit to himself how bad Jet’s injury actually was. He had seen the woman pull a knife out from her skirts and he watched in horror as she dipped in between Jet’s tiger hooks and slashed the knife into Jet’s stomach. The whole exchange happened so quickly he had no opportunity to stop it. He dove to catch Jet and he heard the carriage speed away as he applied Jet’s makeshift bandages. Zuko grimaced as Jet’s grip on his waist relaxed. “Jet, please.” Tears filled his eyes and he blinked them away again. “I need you,” he whispered. Blood dripped down the leather saddle onto the dirt as they rode into the town of Golden. Zuko pulled Tàiyáng to a halt in front of the doctor’s office. He swung off the saddle and barely managed to catch Jet as he bonelessly slipped off the horse. Jet sagged into Zuko as they made their way into the office. The mustachioed doctor frowned at the two as the dripped blood on his floor. “Help him!” Zuko yelled. The man slid out from behind his desk. 

“What happened to him?” The man walked over to Zuko and Jet and helped them over to the examining table.

“He got stabbed,” Zuko snapped. 

“How?” The doctor unhooked Zuko’s belt. 

“What’s it to you!” Zuko snarled. 

“Ok, I understand, did you get hurt too?” Zuko shook his head. “Then if you could please sit down, I will help your friend,” the doctor said calmly. Zuko reluctantly stomped outside and sat on the steps. He ignored the stares he got as people walked by. He wasn’t sure if the looks were due to his scar, his race, or the blood that was beginning to dry on his shirt. It was probably the last one, but one can never be too sure. After the sunset, Zuko went back into the doctor’s office to see how Jet was doing. The doctor was hunched over Jet and was dutifully sewing the gash in his stomach shut. Jet’s eyes were closed and his face looked colorless. His chest rose and fell ever so slightly. Zuko scowled and returned to his spot on the steps. He drew his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on one of them. Jet’s hat fell over his eyes. The September wind swept down the streets and filled Zuko with a deep chill. Finally he let tears roll down his cheeks. Sobs tore through his body as he imagined Jet lying lifeless on the examination table. He imagined Longshot and Smellerbee’s faces when he would have to give them the bad news. He couldn’t imagine dragging himself back to his family if he lost Jet. Seeing his father again after nearly eight years. He could see Azula’s face, ready to tell him ‘I told you so. I told you that you’d come crawling back.’ His uncle would probably still be mad at him for what he had done. He remembered his uncle’s sobs as his beloved tea shop was enveloped in flames. That only made him cry harder. He hadn’t cried in years, he realized, and was genuinely surprised by how much Jet getting injured affected him. When he finally managed to collect himself, he leaned against one of the supports that held up the porch and dozed off. 

He was roused from his sleep when the doctor opened the door, letting light from inside pour over Zuko. “I’ve managed to stitch up your friend, but he should refrain from strenuous activities until the skin heals. Come back in a few days so I can remove the sutures.” Zuko nodded solemnly. “He’s sleeping, but you may come in to see him.” Zuko followed the doctor inside. Jet was still lying on the operating table, but his color had returned to his face and he looked peaceful. Zuko walked over to Jet. He took hold of Jet’s hand, which was still covered in dried blood. Tears welled up in his eyes again, but he wiped them away before they could drip onto Jet’s bare chest. “If you want, you can stay here for the night.” The doctor put a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. Zuko flinched. 

“Thank you,” he said. “How much for the surgery?” 

“Ten dollars,” the man said. Zuko fished the cash out of his wallet and handed it to the doctor. The doctor left through a backdoor. Zuko pulled a chair up to the table and watched the rise and fall of Jet’s chest. He sat by his friend stoically all night. 

When the sun rose the next morning, Jet finally opened his eyes. He tried to unsuccessfully sit up. Zuko helped him up and Jet smirked halfheartedly. “Thank God,” Zuko said, his hands resting on Jet’s shoulder to keep him from falling. “How do you feel?”

“I feel like a stagecoach cut me in half.” Jet tentatively ran his fingers over his blood stained bandages. Zuko’s right hand moved to hold Jet’s cheek. Jet leaned into the touch. A smile spread across his lips. It was different from Jet’s usual smirk. It was...sweet. Zuko returned the smile. Jet’s eyes slipped down to Zuko’s lips for a split second before returning them to his eyes. Zuko pulled Jet toward him ever so slightly. 

“Is he awake?” The doctor asked as he returned to the room. 

“Huh? Oh yeah.” Zuko pulled his hand away from Jet’s face. “Is he okay to ride?” 

“Let me change his bandages and give him some more morphine,” the doctor said. He left the room briefly to retrieve the supplies.

“So, how did I get stabbed?” Jet said. 

“Oh, You get to figure that one out,” Zuko replied. 

“How does ‘I got stabbed by my wife sound’?” He smirked. Zuko shrugged. “Thank you for bringing me to the doctor, dear neighbor Li,” Jet said, using Zuko’s fake name. 

“Of course, Wei.” Zuko plastered a fake smile on his face. 

“How can you be so good at fighting and  _ so bad _ at lying?” Jet whispered playfully. Zuko shrugged. The doctor came back and Zuko took a step back to give the doctor access to Jet’s torso. He tied a tourniquet around Jet’s upper arm and injected him with morphine. Jet’s face went slack and he sighed softly as the drug took hold. Zuko frowned as he watched the doctor clean Jet’s stitches and rewrapped his bandages. 

“That’s better.” Jet nodded mindlessly. He held up a small brown bottle. “Here, this is laudanum. Give this to Mister… sorry, I don’t believe I caught his name.”

“Oh, Zhang. Wei Zhang,” Zuko said, using the Western version of the name. 

“Well, give him ten drops when the morphine wears off.” He handed over the bottle. “And here are some extra bandages for when those get old.” Zuko nodded. “Oh, here’s his shirt and, uh, accessories.” He handed over Jet’s tiger hooks, sleeve garters, bandana, steel arm guards, and pistols. The doctor eyed the items suspiciously, but if he suspected something, he kept his mouth shut. 

“Thank you,” Zuko nodded. He helped Jet put on his shirt and his accoutrements because he was too drugged out to be that useful. Zuko took off Jet’s hat and dropped it back on his head. The two finally limped out of the office with Jet’s arm slung around Zuko’s shoulder. Zuko repeated the process of getting a delirious Jet onto Tàiyáng. Jet rested his chin on Zuko’s shoulder as they trotted out of the town. 

~*~

“There you guys are!” Smellerbee exclaimed as Zuko trotted into camp. “We were wondering.” 

“Jet got stabbed,” Zuko said. He climbed off the horse and watched Jet follow suit, ready to catch him. The other two rushed over to make sure Jet was okay. He waved them off with a grin, but he was still holding onto Zuko’s shoulder and his eyes were clouded with morphine. 

“Is that his blood then?” Smellerbee gestured to Zuko’s bloodstained shirt. He nodded. “How did it happen?” She frowned. 

“I didn’t see it coming. We stopped a carriage. It was just a woman and her driver, but she fought back. I don’t know how she managed to evade his hooks but she did. She slashed his stomach open. I didn’t do anything.” Longshot put a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes as if to say ‘you’re the one who brought him to the doctor and stayed with him’. Zuko nodded. He guided Jet to the fire ring and sat him down on a log. He went into Jet’s tent and grabbed a blanket. He draped it over Jet’s shoulders before sitting next to him. Jet leaned on Zuko, his eyes slipping shut. Zuko let him sleep and he watched Smellerbee and Longshot care for the horses. His eyes widened in alarm when he remembered his own horse, who was still lashed to a tree in the woods. “Bee,” he called out to the girl. She turned to look at him. “Can we trade, I have to go get Jasmine. I tied her up and she probably needs care.” 

“Fine.” Smellerbee stalked over to where Jet and Zuko were huddled together. Zuko held Jet’s head up so she could slip in between them, then he let Jet’s head rest on Smellerbee. The only response Jet had to the move was a soft snore. He pocketed a carrot and a few sugar cubes before he climbed on Tàiyáng and cantered off into the forest. The horse slowed down as she made her way down the steep slopes of the foothills. When he reached the road he quickly found his horse. 

“Hey Jasmine.” He dismounted Tàiyáng and pulled her reins over to the other horse. He scratched Jasmine’s nose, almost surprised that she hadn’t been eaten or stolen during her night alone in the woods. “Sorry I left you, girl.” He held one of the sugar cubes in a flat palm and the horse ate it out of his hand. He smiled. Jasmine nosed at Zuko’s pocket, smelling the other treats he had. He held up the carrot and she ate that eagerly. He let her have one more sugar cube before swinging into the saddle. He tied Tàiyáng’s reins to Jasmine’s saddle. He urged the horses forward and they started to make their way back to camp. They stopped at a stream so the horses could get a drink and Zuko washed Jet’s dried blood off his abdomen. His shirt was ruined, but there were still some parts that could be turned into rags or turned into cabbage and used as stuffing. “S’pose I’ll have to steal another shirt.” He frowned at the shirt. “Too bad, I liked this one.” He put the stiff shirt back on. He mounted his horse and they trotted back to camp. 

Jet was still sleeping on Smellerbee’s shoulder when he got back to camp. “Get. Him. Off.” She hissed. Zuko slipped his arms around Jet’s shoulders and under his legs. He lifted him up and walked him to his tent. He set the man down on his bedroll. He smiled down at Jet and adjusted his blanket so it covered his whole body. Zuko was about to leave when Jet’s hand shot out from under his blanket and grabbed Zuko’s wrist.

“Don’t go,” he whispered. So Zuko didn’t. He sat next to him, Jet’s fingers still wrapped loosely around his wrist. Zuko realized he was exhausted. He curled up next to Jet and drifted off. 

~*~

He woke up when Jet started to groan. Presumably the morphine had worn off and he could feel his injury in full effect. “Open your mouth,” Zuko said. He pulled the bottle of laudanum out of his pocket. Jet sat up and cradled his stomach. 

“Take me to dinner first,” Jet said through clenched teeth. 

“Jesus Christ, I’m just going to give you laudanum.” Zuko rolled his eyes. Jet tilted his head back and opened his mouth. Zuko carefully counted the drops as they fell into Jet’s mouth. 

“Thank you, darlin’,” Jet said. Zuko froze. He felt his cheeks go hot. 

“Don’t call me that.” He said stiffly as he turned and recapped the laudanum. 

“I’m sorry, please don’t go.” Jet put a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. Zuko was taken aback by how vulnerable he sounded. He turned to meet Jet’s dark eyes. They flicked down to Zuko’s lips. His hand slid up to the nape of Zuko’s neck. Zuko shuddered. Jet pulled them together, pressing his lips to Zuko’s. They stayed like that for a moment before Zuko pulled away. His brow crinkled and he frowned. 

“I have to. I’m sorry.” Zuko stood up and left the tent. He swiped a finger across his bottom lip, shocked at Jet’s advances. Logically, he knew men had sexual relationships with other men, Zuko himself had felt attraction to men before. His father mutilated him due to a particularly careless relationship with another man. Zuko stopped pursuing romantic relationships after that. He was just surprised that Jet had such inclinations. His insistent flirting with most women they came into contact with and the amount of money he had spent on rooms for his sexual conquests did an excellent job keeping his attraction to men under wraps, even after the months Zuko had spent with the Freedom Fighters. Zuko sat down by the fire pit and poked at the ashes. He could still feel the ghost of Jet’s lips on his. Zuko had thought about those lips on his own more times than he’d care to admit. The amount of times he wanted to kiss Jet’s stupid smirk off his face too numerous to count. Zuko shook his head.  _ It was just the drugs. He wasn’t actually interested in him that way. _ Zuko told himself.  _ Goddamnit, this was hard. _ Zuko dropped his head into his hands. Smellerbee shot him a look from across the campsite. 

“Hey, if you’re not gonna help Jet, help us pack up,” she said. She was collecting all of their dishes and washing them before putting them in a neatly ordered pile.   
“We should stick around for a few more days. Jet isn’t ready to travel yet,” Zuko said.

“Well get him ready. If we stick around, we’re gonna get snowed in. Personally, I don’t feel like having to stay in the mountains all winter,” she replied. She sorted the silverware and placed it in a cloth roll. “We’re leaving by Sunday or we’re leaving you behind.” Zuko grunted in response. Longshot brushed her shoulder with his fingers. “Right, sorry. I’m just stressed.” 

“Do you want some laudanum?” Zuko reached into his pocket and held the bottle. 

“Actually, yeah.” 

“Catch.” He tossed her the bottle, which she caught easily. “10 drops.” She uncapped it and let the drug drip into her mouth.

“This tastes like piss.” She made a face. Zuko smirked lightly at her disgust. She tossed the bottle back to him and smiled. “Thanks.” She wrapped the plates in a leather strap and buckled it. “How’s he doing?”

“I don’t know, I gave him some laudanum and he… kissed me, so I got out of there,” Zuko mumbled. 

“Oh, yeah he does that. If you don’t like it he’ll stop. You might need to hit him a few times though,” she said. 

“No, it’s fine. I didn’t mind it,” Zuko said. 

“Don’t let Jet hear you say that. He’ll do it again.” She smiled. Zuko desperately hoped that was true. Zuko started working on packing up things around camp. Occasionally he asked how something should be packed up or where it should go, but other than that, no words were exchanged between the three until the sun began to set. 

“Should we wake Jet for dinner?” Zuko looked at Jet’s tent which had been still all day. Smellerbee shrugged. Zuko looked to Longshot who repeated the gesture. Zuko frowned and ducked into Jet’s tent. Jet opened his eyes groggily. “How are you feeling and do you want dinner?” 

“You didn’t leave.” Jet smirked. “I hoped you wouldn’t.”   
“The last time I kissed a man my father burned off half my face, so I hope you understand my hesitation,” Zuko said coldly. Jet’s eyes went wide. 

“What the  _ Hell _ ?” Jet asked, his mouth agape. His eyes filled with a fiery hate. “I am going to kill him.” 

“Hey, no. If anyone is going to kill Ozai, it’s me,” Zuko grumbled. “Anyway, Longshot’s making fried rice with whatever meat we have left, do you want some?” 

“Yes,” Jet snarled. His face distorted into pain when he tried to sit up. Zuko moved to help him, but Jet waved him away. After a few more tries, he managed to sit up. He winced as his body curled, but his attempt to stand up went slightly better. He practically fell into Zuko’s arms, but he was standing nonetheless. They adjusted so that Jet was leaning on Zuko as opposed to being cradled in his arms and they limped out of the tent. Longshot was a surprisingly good cook, so even the hodgepodge of food he had thrown together that evening was good. What’s more, the conversation was pleasant, Jet regaled the story of his thrilling survival while Longshot and Smellerbee listened intently. Jet retelling of the events were far more interesting than Zuko’s or even how they actually transpired. Zuko smiled at the romanticization of the day. Zuko’s arm around his waist the whole time and he managed to convince himself it was to keep Jet from falling into the fire. After dinner he helped Jet back to his tent. As he lay Jet down, he revelled in the feeling of Jet’s body on his own. “Zuko, please stay.” Jet wrapped his arms around Zuko and pulled him close. “Can I kiss you?” Jet mumbled. Zuko nodded. Jet grinned and curled his fingers into Zuko’s short hair. He leaned up and pressed their lips together. Zuko melted into the kiss this time. It was soft and far different from the back alley desperation he felt the last time he kissed a boy. Zuko had never felt like this before. The two clung to each other as they fell asleep that night. Jet’s head pressed to Zuko’s chest, Zuko’s arms wrapped around Jet’s shoulders. The two slept like that every night since. Huddled together like they were the only two people in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also please be kind about any bits that don't make sense cause I barely reread this before posting


End file.
